


Last Chance at a First Time

by La_Perdition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Perdition/pseuds/La_Perdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest，没有Beta。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance at a First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucifers_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/gifts).
  * A translation of [Last Chance at a First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689520) by [lucifers_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/pseuds/lucifers_first). 



只有一个人知道Dean对Sam的感情，那个人就是Dean。多年来，Dean从未承认，并说那是不可能的，甚至想要借酒消愁，但最后他放弃了，饥渴难耐地把欲念按捺在心间。

 

直到Sam开始了试炼，Dean才意识到他可能再次失去他的弟弟，他决心要随心所欲。由一些不起眼的事情开始。清晨放在Sam肩上的手；坐在Sam旁边而不是对面，并对他撇嘴微笑，斜眼看他。

 

慢慢地它变味了，拨弄Sam头发或抚摸他胳膊的手，或者甚至是睡觉前一个印在脸颊上的开玩笑的吻，让Dean惊讶的是，Sam从未质疑过他的行为，从不反感被Dean这样碰触。

 

接着有一夜，Dean决定测试他的底线，完全不同往日。Sam躺在床上已经有二十分钟了，Dean悄无声息地打开房门。室内一片漆黑，走廊上的光线照在床上，Sam正侧身躺在那，背对着房门。被单滑落到他的腰间，背部赤裸的肌肉随着呼吸一起一伏，Dean吞咽了一口，直接硬了。

 

Dean只穿了一条宽松的休闲裤，里面什么也没有，他越是想着Sam几乎全裸地躺在那儿，他就越能感觉到血液都向他的大脑皮层涌过去。

 

Dean小心地接近床铺，步子很轻，以便不把Sam惊醒。他躺在床上，感受着每一个动作，每一声响动，每一次呼吸。Sam轻轻动了下，小小地叹了口气，咕哝了一些模糊不清的话。

 

Dean脸朝着他弟弟的背部，只隔了半米远。他透过黑暗凝视着Sam润泽的肌肤，只是享受着这亲密无间。突然，Sam沉重的呼吸停住了，他像平常那样呼吸，睡眠使他的肌肉放松下来。他醒了。

 

Dean僵直着躺在那，不知道要做什么。Sam会作何反应？他会说什么？Sam缓缓转过身，床单在他的臀部下移，这给了他一个看他弟弟美味臀部的撩人视野。更让Dean惊喜的是，Sam微笑着朝他这边挪了挪，他们的鼻尖只相距几厘米。

 

“想要把我拆吃入腹吗？”他天真地问，Dean倒吸一口气，仍然不确定自己的处境。他慢慢地摇了摇头。

 

“好吧，”Sam耳语，“因为我还没做好睡觉的准备。”

 

Dean闭上双眼，深呼吸几次，他原本以为Sam如他所想的那样，但现在他希望自己原本所想破灭，他伸出手把手掌覆在Sam的脸颊上。Sam轻轻笑着，也伸出自己的手盖住Dean的。Dean往前靠过去，抿着双唇，温柔地印在Sam的唇上。在Dean用舌头舔舐着Sam的下唇时，他的小弟弟轻声呻吟着闭上了双眼。

 

Dean备受鼓舞，更强有力地吻着Sam，他起身把手肘撑在Sam两边，以便能压在他弟弟身上。Sam热情地回吻，双手环着Dean的脖颈，把他拉近了点。在那之后，Dean丧失了所有借口，他用自己的勃起蹭着Sam的臀部。

 

Sam再次呻吟出声，拉扯着Dean试图压在他身上。Dean强行滑进他弟弟双腿间，让两人的盆骨在一起摩擦。

 

Sam只穿了低腰四角裤（里面什么也没有），但Dean厌恶那块把他和Sam分开的织物。他终止了亲吻Sam的动作，跪下来，饥渴地盯着他的双眼，他慢条斯理地脱掉Sam的内裤，把它扔在一边，然后领略到了无比美妙的景色。Sam很大，Dean贪婪地舔舔嘴唇，往回压在他弟弟的胸膛上，决定要充分享受Sammy美味的身体。

 

“到你了，”Sam沙哑地说，轻柔地啃咬Dean的脖颈，因欢愉而颤抖，那颤抖直直地传到Dean硬得发痛的阴茎上。Sam抓住Dean的臀部，让两个人换了个位置，然后叉开腿跨坐在Dean身上。Sam开始慢吞吞地抚摸自己，接着开始隔着Dean运动衫的布料轻抚他。

在Dean看着Sam动作的时候，他能感到前液溢出来流过阴茎，滑过阴囊。年幼的Winchester用双手脱下Dean的裤子，他闭上眼睛，头向后仰。他勾住腰带，然后慢条斯理地向下拉，立刻就能看到Dean勃起的阴茎从束缚中弹跳出来。

 

Sam的手指包裹住Dean的老二，轻轻挤捏。Dean咬咬嘴唇，抓住Sam的胳膊，把个子更高的人拉到自己身上，重新开始亲吻他。这次是一个足以吞没他们身体和灵魂的吻，他们互相磨蹭着彼此赤裸的身体，从未感觉如此好过。

 

Dean占有欲十足地抓住他大个头弟弟的臂肌，指甲深深地掐进去。Sam捧着Dean的头激烈地吻他。在让自己弟弟掌握全局了几分钟后，Dean决定掌握主动权。他推了推身上的Sam，一翻身把他压在身下。Sam自愿放弃对他哥哥的控制权，乖乖地仰面躺着，胳膊伸到头顶，双手抓住床头。

 

Dean慢慢挤进Sam双腿间，让他双腿大开。他一手握住Sam的双球，轻柔地按摸。Sam咬着嘴唇，努力深呼吸，但Dean接下来的举动几乎称得上过火了。Dean伸出另一只手，把一根手指塞入Sam口中……然后是两根。Sam吮吸着他们，很快就呻吟出声，他的臀部因Dean的触碰而抬起。Dean更重地抚摸着Sam的双球，看着自己弟弟假装那两根手指是一根老二，看着他热切地呼唤。

 

最终他那淫猥的手指从Sam口中抽出。手指被口水弄得湿漉漉的，Dean温柔地把其中一根塞入Sam的后穴处。Sam身体绷紧，因疼痛而作出痛苦的表情。这比他想象中还要痛，但是当Dean停下来担忧地直视自己时，Sam咬紧牙关点了点头。他想要感受到Dean在他的身体里，不管要忍受怎样的疼痛。

 

“放轻松，Sammy。”Dean低声耳语，“你放松点就不会那么疼了。”

 

Sam深呼吸，让自己尽量放松。几乎是立刻就不疼了，Dean的手指轻而易举就能滑进滑出。这种感觉很陌生，但是并不讨厌，当Dean伸到更深处，找到了那小小的凸起的肌肉时，Sam愉悦地喘息着，并带着显而易见的惊喜看着Dean。Dean微微笑了，慢慢地把另一根手指送入他弟弟体内，和前一根手指一起挑弄着Sam的前列腺。

 

Sam的老二正勃起着，他的整个下腹都被贪欲的火焰点燃了，正为了自己而奋力挣扎，他抓着床头好让自己贴在床上。Dean开始让手指在Sam的后穴中进进出出，越来越快地干他，直到Sam饥渴地喘息出声，因为手指每次都能恰到好处地擦过他的敏感点，Sammy知道被Dean充满男子气概的阴茎连续苦干的感觉会有多棒。

 

“Dean，求你了。求求你！”他乞求着说，努力保持抓住床头的姿势，手臂微微颤抖。

 

“什么，Sammy？”他得意地笑着，明明什么都知道，却继续指奸Sam，“你想要什么？”

 

“Dean，你他妈……完全……知道……是什么……”Sam喘息着，双眼紧闭，试图吞入Dean的手指。

 

“没错！我确实知道。但是，我想听你说出来。”Dean承认了，用另一只手温柔的抚摸着Sam的大腿，停止了抽插的动作，却把手指留在Sam身体里面。

 

“我想让你的阴茎进到我里面，哥哥。”Sam轻声说，“我想让你狠狠地干我。”

 

“婊子！”Dean低语道，Sam对他露齿而笑，把小腿放在他肩膀上。

 

“只对你这样。”Sam对他说，看着Dean用唾液润湿阴茎，把巨大又美味的头部放在自己后穴处。

 

“准备好了吗，Sammy？”Dean问他，Sam点点头，“那好。”Dean说，把自己的勃起插入Sam火热紧窒的后穴中。

 

Dean勃起的阴茎在Sam的后穴中滑动，一点一点往前抽插。他感受着包裹着自己的紧窒，这真是最棒的感觉了。和女人在一起的感觉与这并不相同。那很好。但是，和Sammy在一起的感觉才是最完美的，即使这样做不对。就算这样，Dean还是想要更多。他向里猛插，每次都更深，直到他的胯部连续撞击着Sam甜蜜蜜的屁股。Sam总是退缩，但他也一直呻吟着，显然乐在其中，痛并快乐着。

 

为了更好地掌控住Sam，Dean把手放在他腿上，这样就能更快速地抽插了。力度越来越大，Dean也性欲高涨，他已经无法忍受了。Dean快意地闷哼一声，捅到Sam后穴最深处。Sam重重地喘息着，狂热地撸动自己的阴茎，有一大部分精液都喷射到Dean身上。他们两个都喘个不停，Sam已经发泄过了，但对Dean来说还不够。

 

Sam还硬着，他热切地抚摸着自己，双眼紧闭，难以置信地勃起着。Dean抽身出来，把Sam的双腿放在床上，然后躺下亲吻Sam的嘴唇，接着渐渐下移。

 

“我不会让这白白浪费的。”他在亲吻中偷空低语，Sam赞同地低喃，一手抓住Dean的头发，推着他往下。

 

Dean顺着Sam的身体逐渐向下滑，感到硬起的乳尖顶着自己的脸，他靠近Sam的胯部，把手放在上面，触感热烫。Dean一手握住Sammy的小球，开始揉捏，慢慢抚弄觉醒的小兽。他抬头细细地看着Sam，他正回望着他，Sam的双唇微张，Dean的视线凝聚在他身上。Dean手中的小球现在已变得坚硬，Sam因Dean将要做的事而兴奋莫名，阴茎也因为这种兴奋挺立起来。Dean先是轻柔地舔舐了几下顶部，然后整个含入口中。Sam发出一声渴切的长叹，随着Dean的一次次抚摸，一次次吮吸，他的呼吸越来越重。Dean以舒缓的节奏吞吐吞入，一边手里还动作着。Dean感到Sam的小球开始收紧，Sam越来越性奋了。他稍稍退开，开始激烈地吸唆。

 

“他妈的，Dean！”Dean朝他叫喊，Dean舔了舔唇边，然后把Sam的阴茎整个含住继续未完的事。Sam呻吟着射了出来，射进Dean的咽喉里，Dean把每一滴都咽了下去。

 

他们清理完后一起走向Sam的床，然后并肩躺在黑暗里，只是紧紧地拥着对方。Dean把手放在Sam的小腹处，靠在他的胸部。而在Sam轻声说话时Dean都几乎要睡着了。

 

“改日我们应该再来一次。”

 

Dean笑了笑，呼吸间都是Sam温暖的气息。

 

“让我小睡一下，然后我们就能能够干一场。”他对Sam说。Sam的手指正在他发间抚摸，抬起他的脸亲了他一下。

 

“最好是非常短的一觉。”

 

“别担心，非常短。”


End file.
